Hammer of the Gods
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: This is a rewrite of the episode by the same name. I wo.deed what would have happened if a certain Moon Princess was to asked to help out the Winchesters. Well I guess you need to read to find our enjoy thanks for reading. has some language. Wrote in one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Supernatural.**

**I hope you all enjoy this I wrote this kn just one long chapter since this was just one episode. please review thanks.**

Deep blue waves crashed on the rocks below me, the wind blew my silver pigtails out behind me and caused my white feathered wings to ruffle, I was standing on a cliff over looking the San Fransico bay.

Four years ago after that fateful day I had come to the United States. Four years ago I became Sailor Cosmos after the death of my friends and guardians. In those four years I had battled demons who had made their way from my uncle's realm, Hell, as most called it. Recently I had come to find out that my uncle had escaped his cage. Lucifer now walked Earth, the planet that my beloved Darien and I would have one day ruled over.

In learning of Lucifer escape I had also learned of two brothers, hunters, who were bent on stopping not only Lucifer but all demons. They were also chosen by destiny to be vessels, one for Lucifer and the other for Michael the Archangel. But in being vessels were one of great price not only their lives would be forfeited but many of those souls who now walked the Earth.

I tried to stay away from the demon, angel and hunters' war. I had a few angels come and request my help against the demons, but shamefully I had always turned them down telling them that I didn't want to get involved. So when I felt the divine power of one behind me I was quite surprised.

I didn't even bother to turn around, "Whatever you want my answer is still, no, I have no wish to join you in your war."

A soft male chuckle told me this time the angel was a male even before he spoke. "How about a favor for a old friend Serenity?"

I was surprised by his voice it was husky and smooth but that wasn't what had surprised me. But the fact it was one I recognized and one that I hasn't heard in a long time, not since the Silver Millenium.

I turned on my heel to see a man a about six foot with dark hair and he was wearing a brown trench coat. "Castiel is that you?" Castiel had been one of my closets friends, next to the Senshi, he always looked out for me like a big brother. I hadn't seen him since the day he came to the Moon Palace to tell us of the threats against the Moon Kingdom. And because he interfered with matters that didn't evolve Heaven he was forbidden to ever see me again.

"Hello Princess it has been along time," Castiel said. I ran and he embraced me in his arms. "I heard what happened to the Senshi and Prince Endymion, I am sorry."

At the mention of the Senshi and Darien my eyes began to tear up. "I don't want to talk about them. You said you needed a favor."

"Serenity you have heard about the two brothers that are not only trying to find a way to stop Lucifer but send him back to Hell?" Here it comes again and this time the Angels had gone to far. It was one thing to bug me non-stop but another thing to send a friend to try and con me into helping them.

"Look Cass, I understand why you all want my help, but I will not go up against my uncle." Yes, I was the possesser of one of the most powerful objects in existence, the Cosmic Crystal the crystal that the Silver Crystal had morphaned onto when my Senshi Star Seeds joined it, but even Lucifer scared me.

"Serenity, please..." Castiel began but I cut him off when I pointed my staff at him the orb on top glowed menacingly as did my eyes.

"I said no, why should I help the Angels!?" My anger had boiled over and I could feel the flames of Mars licking around my heels. "Besides where were all of you when I lost everything I held dear!?" The flames of Mars were now snaking its way up my legs.

Castiel took a step back as if in fear, and gave me a sad and apologetic look. "I didn't want to do this but I am calling in the debt that the White Moon Kingdom owes me, for letting them know of the dangers that was to befall it's people."

I lowered my staff and let out a growl in frustration, I started to pace back and forth on the cliff. My anger was boiling over the fact that Castiel would do this to me and use the debt that the White Moon Kingdom owed him. With my anger at boiling point my powers were reacting to my emotions. And it was evident when lighting streaked across the sky, the waves below me crashed harder against the rocks, and the winds had picked up immensely.

I kept playing over in mind ways to get out of the debt that the Moon Kingdom owned Castiel, but other then flat out refusing him and causing dishonour to not only myself but to the Moon Kingdom and my ancestors. He had me stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Sighing I quit my pacing and turned back to Castiel, who stood there looking at me with a cocky grin plastered to his face. "Fine I well do this, but after this you or any other over grown pigeon well not come near me again."

I could tell he was hurt from my animosity but it couldn't be helped because I knew if I didn't put my foot down every time the Angels needed help they would seek me out. and I'd never have a some what normal life. "Alright you have a deal, Serenity."

I glared and nodded at him, "What do I have to do?"

Castiel looked at me sadly he knew this would be the last time we would talk or see each other again. Our friendship that we developed back on the Moon was now nothing more then a distance memory, we well never be as we were.

"There has been a message sent to all gods and goddesses to meet at a rundown hotel called the Elysian Fields Hotel. There they are planning to lure Sam and Dean in and do what with them I am on unsure. I want you to go there and protect them and find out what the gods are up to."

Great, gods and goddesses are what I am going to be up against, some didn't like me due to the fact that my guardians were their descendants. "Do you know which Gods are going to be there?"

"I know for a fact Baldur, Mercury, and Kali well be in attendance," Castiel said.

"Great all three of those Gods were related to three of my Senshi . I swear if something happens to me I well come back for your head, Castiel." I gave him one more look hoping that he would change his mind, but I should have known that he wouldn't change his mind he was just as stubborn as I was. "Aright then I well head to the hotel." I turned and walked away.

He once again turned those sad eyes in my direction, "Do you want me transport you?"

I spun on my heel and the look I gave him must have been one that could have killed since he took a couple steps on back. "I can do that myself." The orb on top of my staff glowed a granet colored before a swirl of silver smoke swirled around me, starting at my feet and working it's way up, until I was totally engulfed into it.

I didn't go to the Elysian Fields Hotel right away instead I went to the place where I had been staying. It wasn't the place most wouldn't think to find the former princess of the Moon Kingdom, but with dodging both Angels and Demons I had to find places where if there was damage it wouldn't cost me much. The celling had yellowed watermarks on it. The carpet was thin and threadbare, the sparse furniture was old and peeling. I had bought a new mattress for the bed since the other had blood on it and smelled of urine. I quickly packed what little I had in the faded pink backpack with bunnies and moons on it. I wrote my land lady a quick note telling her I wouldn't be back, I pulled out enough money to pay for this months rent and the next four even though my lease was month to month.

Looking around the room once more to see if I forgot anything before closing the door and locking it. When I walked past the land lady's door I slipped the envelop containing the note money and key into the wooden box that she kept for rent collection. I through one more glance at the old brick building, with bags of garbage piled up around it, it wasn't much but it was the one place where I had stayed the longest. Six months I was able to stay here without so much as a demon or angel attack. And now here I was rushing off to help two hunters because an angel asked me too.

I had one more stop before going the hotel of doom.

Ducking down an empty alley so not to be seen I again used my staff to transport myself this time to the Time Gate where my advisors Luna, Artemis, and the youngest Diana watched over the threads of time. They were in human form when I made my entry.

"Serena you're back," Luna said embraceing me.

"Yes, but not for long. I am going to help the vessels of Michael and Lucifer."

All three gasped since they knew I was bent against getting involved with this war that was going on, and that I was terrified of Lucifer. "Serena why?" Artemis asked.

"The Angels sent Castiel, and he called in his debt that the Moon Kingdom owned him," I explained with a heavy heart.

"No!" all three said together. They knew what that had meant to me.

"I am going with you to help protect you, Serena," Artemis said.

I shook my head no. "No Artemis I well have no more people to protect me it is time I stand on my own two feet. I am Sailor Cosmos, I am my mother and father's child, and I am the granddaughter of the goddess Selene. It is time I show those who I am."

I turned back to my three advisers, the only friends and family I had last. Luna and Diana both had tears streaming down their cheeks, Artemis' expression was blank.

After several minutes of silence it was Luna who finally spoke. "Serena you have change so much in these years that I have known you. Your mother and guardians would be proud, I am. Go do what you must do and we well stay here watching the Time Gate as always."

I nodded at them and readied staff for departure, I looked once more at my beloved advisers hoping that it wasn't the last time I would ever seen, and once again the silver smoke enveloped me.

/

Rain poured down soaking me to the bone the minute I appeared out front of the Elysian Fields Hotel. I quickly detransformed to my civilian form so no one would ask questions about my wings and sailor fuku. Dripping wet I made my way into the hotel, the lobby was very welcoming and almost screamed luxury. There was a few people in lobby standing around a roaring fire and chatting.

The man standing behind the counter almost made me turn and flee he was the grandfather of my Ice Senshi, Mercury. Not allowing my fear to get the better of me I swallowed and made my way to the counter Mercury wouldn't filet me alive.

"How may I help..." Mercury stopped what he was saying when he looked up and saw me. "Well Serenity what do I own the honour to be standing in your presents?" His eyes showed animosity towards me and I knew he was my enemy and he blamed me for the death of Amy aka Sailor Mercury and his granddaughter.

Swallowing my fear I turned my bright blue eyes on him and showed him that I wasn't fearful of him. "I am here on behalf of my grandmother the Moon Goddess Selene."

"Selene refused our invitation," a deep almost sexy voice said from behind me. Turning I came face to face with Baldur the light god and Kali the goddess of death and rebirth. Both were related to my Senshi, Baldur was Mina's cousin and Kali was Hotaru's aunt.

While Kali looked at me as if she was planning my death, and whatever she was imagineing it had to be painful. Baldur's gaze held one of lust, and was just plain creepy.

Not wanting to show my fear over whatever Kali was planning for my death or the obscene things that Baldur was thinking about doing to my body. So I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and raised my head looking like the Goddess that I was. "Selene changed her mind but she didn't want to come just encase Lucifer or the Angels found out your plans for the Winchester boys."

Baldur was the first to speak, "You do realize you are among enemies here? I myself wouldn't mind acting a small revenge on you for the death of my beloved cousin, Mina." He looked my body up and down and ran is tongue over his lips.

Not letting my fear be shown I looked in the eyes of Baldur. "I am aware of that and I an sorry for the deaths of my Senshi. But you have to know that they chose to do what they did, and if I could I would gladly switch places with them."

"Hmmmm, such pretty words but let this be known, you thought my Niece Hotaru was deadly and to be feared, well she only had a ounce of the power I have." Finally Kali had spoken and her words sent chills down my spine but still retained my composer. "For now I well not seek my revenge against you, I well wait until the threat of apocalypse has passed." She spun on her heel and walked away. "Baldur come."

Baldur gave me one more lust filled look before joining Kali, I slowly let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and turned my attention back to Mercury who was holding out a key to a room. Taking it I asked, "Who else is here?"

Not even bothering to look at me Mercury continued to type way on his computer. He sighed as if he was annoyed with me and I am sure he was. "Ganesh, Odin, Nemesis, Baron Samedi, Aeron, Yum Cimil, and Zao Shen. If you need any information about them then look it up on the internet."

Nodding I went off to find my room just before I left the lobby the door opened and the Winchester boys walked in. I quickly looked them over wondering how those two could be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael. Don't get me wrong they were both good looking absolute heart throbs or at least that's what Mina would had said.

Dean must have realized I was watching them since he gave me a look they said he approved of my looking and to keep doing it. I gave him small shy smile and went to my room. I looked around my room it was a pretty nice room. "I have to admit for dusty old gods they they have taste." And I did the most childish thing ever and jumped up and down on the bed. Flopping onto my back I couldn't help but start to giggle. I laid there for several minutes enjoying my childish behavior, before grabbing a change of clothes and my bath products from my backpack and getting in the shower.

The hot water felt great with its twin shower heads raining down on me and slowly warming my body. After washing my body and hair I stood under the hot water until steam filled both the shower stall and the bathroom. After what had to be an hour I turned off the water and stepped out, I tried to towel dry my ankle length hair as much as possible.

I had stopped wearing my traditional buns about three years back, so instead I braided it the end dancing around my ankles. I then pulled on my pink and black batman shirt and flared jeans, just as my stomach began to growl. Slipping my worn dirty white sneakers on I made my way down to the dining area. I stopped and stared at the buffet, it was the biggest I had ever seen.

As quickly as I could, just encase the food magically disappeared, I picked up two plates and stared to load one up with dinner foods and the other with desserts. Once my plate where piled high and I had no room for any other foods I made my way to the only empty table right next to the Winchester boys. Looking around I saw Kali sitting by herself and she gave me the look that said 'Don't even think about it.'

So I made my way to the empty table, and ran right in front of Dean Winchester. He looked at one of my plates then the other and me, grinning he said "Wow, your a woman after my own heart."

Smiling I thanked him and sat down at the table and dug into my food. I made quick work of my food eating every last crumb content I sat back with my hand resting on my stomach. Glancing at Sam and Dean they were staring right at me with mouths hanging open, which made me blush deeply.

"Now that we should look into, that girl can't be human with a appetite like that," Dean whispered so I couldn't hear him but with my enhanced hearing I heard it and smiled.

"We should hit the road, Dean," Sam whispered. Sam looked rather annoyed and like he knew being here wasn't a good idea.

"In this storm, its...

"It's biblical. Exactly. Its friggin' noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie," Sam said once again shooting Dean an annoyed look. I had to admit these boys were smarter then the Gods or Angels gave them credit. They weren't even here that long and the already were suspensous.

Dean shot Sam a equally annoyed look before saying, "How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? three? four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

I almost had to laugh at hoodoo men, root women when well hunters learn that those were just tricks that they did. Yes, some things they did do could stop a demon or whatever, but it was not a permanent solution.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Sam's tone sounded defeated and I had to guess that how it always was with those two.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it," Dawn said getting up and leaving Sam no choice but to follow him out of the dining area.

I decided to follow their lead and to retire back to my room. I made my way back to my room and upon entering I found a black envelope with my name written in silver. Opening it I found a letter from Baldur. It read, "Meet in the ballroom at 11:00pm, if you want to pass the time my room 212."

I almost gagged and vomited up my food that I just ate. "Gross does he honestly think I would be the least bit attracted to him."

Then again this was how he acted back in the Silver Millenium. I can't even count the times he had hit on me back then, at first being young and naive I was flattered at his attention but then I had meant Princess Minako of Venus and she told me all about her perverted cousin.

Obviously I decided not to take Baldur up on his offer, instead I decided to take a nap. Setting the bedside clock I drifted off to sleep, dreaming a dreamless sleep.

It felt like I had just feel asleep when the alarm went signalling that it was time to meet the other Gods and put whatever plan they had into action. Yawning I sat up and swung my feet over the side of the bed slipping my sneakers back on I made my way towards the ballroom.

Much to my embarrassment, I actually got lost trying to find the ballroom and there was no one hanging around, Gods or mortals, so I could ask for directions.

I rounded a corner and ran into, what I thought at first was a wall but was in fact Dean Winchester. I landed hard on the very unforgiving floor, where I was pretty sure I bruised my bottom.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked offering me his hand and helping to pull me to my feet.

"Yeah I am good, I think my pride is more bruised then my bottom," I said my cheeks turning flame red with embarrassment from my lastest clutz attack. "Have you seen anyone else around or at least the ballroom?"

"No I haven't, your the first other then my brother, I think you should stick with me I think something dangerous is going on around here. I am Dean and who are you beautiful?" Dean gave me that sexy smile again and I had to admit it made my heart skip a beat.

"I am Serena. And want do you mean something dangerous?" I tried to sound scared so he wouldn't suspect that I was in on what was going on around here.

"I am not sure yet, come on," he said grabbing my hand. We soon caught up with Sam and made our way to the lobby and tried the doors only to find them locked.

"Let me guess, it's locked." Dean said. "So what, the roaches check in, they don't check out?"

Whatever was holding the doors shut I knew Kali had to be behind it. I thought at that moment to reveal myself to Dean and Sam and create a portal useing the power of Pluto. But I stayed my hand I had a feeling if I tried anything like that Kali would sense my power and alert the other gods.

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" Sam said as we made our way through the dining area and into the kitchen.

"You saying we were led here?" both Dean and I asked. I would have busted out giggling if not for the situation.

"Like rats in a maze," was Sam's answer.

We found our way into the kitchen it was pretty normal looking until we came to the stove were a pot with red liquid was boiling. Dean picked up a spoon to check the pot's contents while chanting, "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup." Lifting the ladle a human eye could be seen. "Hotel Hell."

I took one look at the eye and found myself in the nearest garbage can where I emptied my stomach. The soup was Zao Shen's handy work, the Chinese kitchen god. Dean placed a soothing hand on my back and handed me a napkin to wipe my mouth.

"You still with us, Serena?" Sam asked me. At my nod we went farther into the kitchen until we were standing in front of a walk in freezer. My stomach churned at the thought of what was in there. Sam tried to look into the small window on the door, all three of us jumped back when a man appeared in he window screaming for help. Sam quickly pulled out a lock picking set but stopped when he looked at us.

"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?"

Baron Samedi and Zao Shen escorted us, and by escort I meant dragged us, to the ballroom. Where we came face to face with all the gods. Sam and Dean looked from name tag to name tag recognizing all the gods seated before them. Three tables were made into a U shape with Kali and Baldur at the head table, while Odin, Nemesis, Baron Samedi, and Aeron was seated at one table and Mercury, Ganesh, Yum Caili, and Zao Shen was on the other side.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived," Baldur said getting to his feet. He then turned to me, "Serenity you can take your seat." He indicated to the chair between himself and Aeron.

I glanced at Dean and Sam the looks on their face was one of utter betrayal, I quickly took my seat. I could feel their anger.

Baldur clinked a fork against hospital champagne flute in order to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof..."

"Gods," Dean scoffed and sent a glare filled with such hate my way.

Baldur continued, "Now, before we get down to brass tax; some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here."

"There is only one local virgin I would like to sample," Odin said looking at me with a very sexual look in his eyes.

What was up with these gods and thinking that with one look I would climb into the nearest bed with them, I thought with discussed.

"We are so screwed," I heard Sam whisper. And he was right I had to think of something and fast to get the three of us out of here.

Baldur ignored Odin and continued on with his speech, "Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't we wont have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels. The question is; what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

"What do we do? We kill them!" Zao Shen said in Chinese.

Ganesh shook his head and laughed sarcastically, "Kill'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

Odin still sending me lust filled glances decided to put his two sense in. "I don't know what every body's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin laughed and pounded the table with his fist.

"Here we go," Zao Shen said once more in Chinese.

Oh great here we go the religious talk, now all they would talk about was whose was right and whose was wrong, I thought to myself. But then I thought this could be my chance to get myself and the Winchester boys out of here.

I turned my attention back to the fight between Odin and Zao Shen." You watch your mouth when you talk to me boy!" Odin yelled.

Zao Shen and Odin continued to argue out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Dean slowly rise and move towards the door I crossed my fingers hoping they would make it unnoticed. But as they got to the door a chandelier came crashing down between them and the door.

Everyone including Odin and Zao Shen turned their attention on Kali. "Stay. We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

I decided it was my time to voice my opinion. "Kali is right we should fight, stand our ground. But I think we should also protect the Winchesters."

"Who asked you?" Kali asked and looked at me as if I was a roach. While the others just stared at me like I grew an extra head.

I was about to respond when a males voice echoed in my. " Serenity, it's Gabriel I am here to help but don't say a word."

The doors burst opened and in strolled Gabriel, Sam and Dean got to their feet and before either of them could give him away Gabriel silenced them. "Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads huh?"

"Loki," Baldur all but sneered. "Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you." Gabriel said to Ganesh when he made a move to rise. "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first," he turned to Sam and Dean, "The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later," he said and snapped his fingers causing them to disappear. "Serenity go guard them." 'But don't do anything,' echoed in my head.

Nodding I got to my feet and left the room as fast as I could, my mind kept wrapping around ways how to get out of here. Before I knew it I was in front of Sam and Dean's room. I lightly knocked on the door. "Sam, Dean it's Serena or Serenity." When I didn't get an answer I tried the knob finding it unlock I opened the door and made my way in. Movement caught my eye, I turned in time to see Sam swinning a chair at me aiming for my head. Quickly I summoned the power of Mars and burnt the chair to a crisp. Being distracted I didn't see Dean aiming a gun at me until I heard it go off. One bullet grazed my shoulder before I could use the power of Pluto to stop time.

I moved out of the path of the bullets and unfroze time. I almost laughed at the looks on their faces when Sam and Dean saw me standing several feet away. The looks on their faces were even funnier when the light of the crystal surrounded me and healedmy shoulder.

"Ok will you listen to me now. I am here to help you Castiel sent me...

"Castiel, you seen Cass?" Dean interrupted me. "Is he ok?"

"Yes he was ok, a little beat up but he was fine. Gabriel told me to wait here for him but I think we need to get out of here and fast. I can make a portal," I said and sat about to form a portal.

"Wow, hang on Lady. Look just because you show up saying Cass sent you doesn't make me believe you are here to help us. Everyone knows Cass has been helping us," Dean said interrupting my concentration.

"Yeah how do we know this portal thingy isn't going to open up in front of Michael or Lucifer?" Sam said. "Your going to have to tell us a little more about yourself we have never heard of a goddess name Serenity."

"Oh that ok it well take awhile to tell you...I started before I was once again rudely interrupted by Dean again.

"Well you better start talking."

"You know what you seriously need to quit interrupting people when they are talking. Now before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to say, it well take some time to tell you, time that we don't have but I can show you."

"What do you mean by show us?" Sam asked suspicion coating his words.

"Well like this..." Before either of them could move the eight point star appeared on my forehead and quickly changed into a upturned crescent moon. Using the Luna mind meld I was able to show them everything from the destruction of the Moon Kingdom to the deaths of my Senshi, and finally my conversation with Castiel.

As these events in my life played out for Sam and Dean, as if they were a movie on the big screen, they also played out for me. When they were finished I collapsed to my knees and sobbed. Both Sam and Dean rushed to my side but Dean got there first and scooped me up into his arms before making his way to to the coach.

That was were Gabriel found us, he appeared out of thine air took one looked at me and swung at Sam hitting him square in the jaw. He made his way to Dean," Let her go so I can pound you into a bloody pulp."

I staggered to my feet and placed myself between Gabriel and Dean. "I am fine I had to show them my past and in doing so I had to relieve my memories. What's the plan I want to get the hell out of here."

"Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" was Deans plan of action. "No offense, Serenity."

"Serena please." I didn't like being called Serenity much to much death surrounded that name.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel retorted. I could see these three had history and I had every iintention to get the full story as soon as we were out of this mess.

"Well you know what, bite me Gabriel."

Rolling my eyes I again stepped between the two before they had a pissing contest. "Look, I agree with Dean we need to get those people and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Well there's a problem with that one you see Kali has dumb and dumber here by the balls. She placed a blood spell on them." Gabriel said smirking at the Winchesters.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means it's time for a little black magic," Gabriel pulled out some breath spray and squirted some into his mouth. "You three go wait by the front doors." He then disappeared.

"Well should we get going or what don't know about you two but I want to get out of Hotel Hell," I said and made my way to the door. "I agree with you Serena but I think we should take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us," Dean said falling close behind me. We crept quietly down the hall being careful not to run into any gods along the way. "So that Darien lrr Edymion guy, whatever you call him, he was the only or do I have a chance?" Dean once again shot me that sexy smile that made my heart speed up.

My cheeks burned crimson, and I flashed him a shy smile of my own. "Well it has been four years I guess it may be time to move on and Darien would want me to be happy. After we get out of here we should get together."

"Are you two for real, talking about dating when the apocalypse isn't that far off," Sam said annoyed.

"Well maybe that's why it's a good time to get together," I said.

We rounded the corner to the lobby when we heard a man screaming Dean pulled me back just as Yum Caili, Aeron, and Zao Shen entered the lobby. They were dragging a rather short man dressed in a business suite and glasses, his black hair was slicked back. They threw him on the desk where he struggled to get away and cry out.

I tried to go to his aid but Dean pulled me back. "It is to late for him we can't help him we would only give ourselves away."

Just as Zao Shen brought the knife in his hand down on the man silencing the man's cries forever, I buried my face in Dean's shoulder not wanting to see the man's life blood leave him.

While the three god were busy disembowling the dead man, we crept past them and made our way back into the kitchen, to the freezer filled with people. Sam went to work trying to quickly pick the lock. But we most not have been as quit as we thought when we tried to slip past the gods, since Zao Shen came up behind Dean threw him into the wall where he laid there on moving.

"Dean," I screamed and rushed to his side.

"Serena I well be ok we need to help Sam," he said trying to get up.

I turned in Sam's direction and saw Zao Shen holding him up by his neck chocking Sam. I rushed to Sam's side trying to get Zao Shen to realise him, I beated my fists on his back and arms. I might as well have been a fly since my fist didn't do much damage. I kicked Zao in the shine, but that only ticked him off and he back handed me with his hand.

The force of Zao Shen's slap sent stumbling back a few steps but it also set my anger to boiling point. The insignia of Mars glowed red on my forehead, as the bow made of flames appeared in my hands. Raising it I let the arrow also made of fire fly at Zao Shen.

**"MARS FLAME SNIPER!**

The fire of Mars enveloped Zao Shen destroyed him. Sam fell to the floor with a thumb. Crouching down I used the Cosmic Crystal to heal what injuries both Sam and Dean had received, just as Odin, Baron Samedi and Aeron entered the Kitchen.

The three gods dragged is back to the ballroom throwing us through the doors. I landed with a thump at Kali's feet, my head spun for several seconds.

"I figured you were up to something the moment I laid my eyes on you, Serenity," Kali said glaring down at me with murder in her eyes.

I got to my feet and went to stand by Sam and Dean, ready to protect them if I had to. Gabriel stood not so far away the look on his face told me that Kali had figured out who he really was. "How long have you known?"

"I have known for sometime, now," Kali said matter a factly. She was quite pleased with the fact that she had the upper hand in this situation.

"How's the rescue going? " Dean asked.

The Gods looked from Dean to Gabriel, but it was Kali who spoke, "Well, surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us."

"Kali, don't," Gabriel tried to stop Kali from telling who he really was.

Kali walked up to Gabriel until they were as close aa one could get. "You're mine now. And you have something, I want" She reached into his coat and pulled out his Angel Sword. Kali stepped back smiling smuggly, "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

The rest of the gods gasped having realized that they had indeed been tricked but not by a fellow god but by an Angel.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer," said Gabriel. "I'm trying to save you. I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you, you can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends. But there is one is this room who might be able to slow Lucifer down."

"You Westerners and your story, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your Gods name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali drew back the sword and before anyone could react stabbed Gabriel in the heart**. **

"No!" I screamed and ran towards Gabriel as he turned into a bright light and died.

"This is crazy," Mercury said shaking his head he left the room.

Kali ignored Mercury letting him leave."They can die. We can kill Lucifer." Gloating she brandished Gabriel's sword.

"That's it!" I screamed. My anger had reached boiling point, my body glowed with silver light and the eight point star glowed on my forehead. I stormed up to Kali. "Kali, you had threatened me the moment I got here and now you killed one of my friends."

"What are you going to do about, little girl?" Kali sneered at me. "Just try something, give me a reason to destroy you. Remember what I said earlier I have more power then my niece did."

I felt Dean come up behind me, "That's enough!" he shouted. "All right you primitive screwheads, listen up."

"Are you outta you're mind?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm outta options." Dean told Sam "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dudes not in the yellow pages. But me and Sam we can get him here."

"How?" Kali asked. She was still eyeing me wanting very much to continue our showdown.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame ass bitches can eat me," Dean paused. "Literally."

"Alright, you have a deal but Serenity stays with us," Kali said.

"No deal Serena stays with us."

"Dean, go let those people out," I said. "I well be alright Kali and I well wait to have our showdown later."

Baldur tossed Dean the key and he hurried from room to free the people trapped in the freezer.

"Alright, Baldur and I well stay here with the Winchesters. The rest of you I want you positioned in different places to slow Lucifer down," Kali ordered. The remaining gods jumped what she had ordered. She then turned to Sam and me. "So you're going to summon Lucifer."

"Sort of," Sam said. "Serena, I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."

"Braking them would be easier," Kali said under her breath. I wasn't sure if Sam heard her but I did and the look I gave her told her just to try it.

I started to wash the symbol off Sam's ribs taking my time to admire his flat cheasled abs. When there was only half left Dean came rushing in.

"Shows over. Swords a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking." Kali began to protest but Dean cut her off, "I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked."

"No we go to plan B, Gabriel said there was one among us who could slow Lucifer down, obviously that's me," Kali said.

"He wasn't talking about you, he as talking about Serena, the only thing is he didn't say how or why you could slow him down." Dean eyed me suspiciously trying to figure out the secret I had been keeping from him since meeting him.

"No, I refuse to go up against Lucifer," I protested. I was ready to make a portal if I had to and flee.

"Then we have no choice we need to get out of here and fast," Sam said.

Before anyone could move I felt a feeling, one that was full of dread and terror. It sent a cold sensation down my spine and caused me to shiver.

"He is here," I said my voice sounded hollow.

"What? How?! " Dean grabbed my shoulders and held me up when my knees threatened to give out on me.

I screamed as I felt one by one the other god's being killed and their Star Seeds returning to the Galactic Cauldron to be reborn. Dean scooped me up and turned to Kali. "Shazzam us outta here would ya?"

"We can't," Baldur said. The look on his face was one of fear.

"Of course you can't, you didn't say please," Lucifer said walking into he room as if he owned it. "Sam, Dean good to see you. And you must be Serenity." He smiled at me it was one filled with cruelty.

Baldur swallowed his fear and stepped in front of Lucifer. "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right"

Lucifer plunged his hand into Baldur's chest and ripped him apart from the inside out. And one more Star Seed joined the rest in the cauldron.

As he threw Baldur's body Kali became enraged she engulfed her arms in fire and proceeded to throw it at Lucifer. Dean still holding me jumped behind one of the tables to take cover Sam followed us. "You guys ok?"

Before either of us could answer Gabriel appeared saying," Not really. Better late then never huh?." Gabriel jumped over the table to confront Lucifer.

A bright misty light appeared in front of me and time seemed to stop. Out of the mist my Senshi appeared, each looked as they did the day they died.

"Serena we are with you, you can do this." they said together giving me the confidence that I needed.

I knew they were right so I got to my feet and summoned my Cosmic Staff. Instead of changing into my form of Sailor Cosmos, I changed into my goddess form. A short white dress with spaghetti straps appeared on my body, silver heels with laces wrapped around my legs and stopped just below my knees. My silver hair was done up in that of the style of the royal family of moon. My snow white wings were tucked in against my back.

Sam and Dean stared open month at me and I heard one of them whisper, "She is beautiful."

Just as Lucifer was about to destroy both Kali and Gabriel I raised my staff and shouted.

**"SATURN SILENT WALL!"**

The shield surrounded the two and Kali looked at me her eyes was filled with gratitude. And I knew our feud was over.

Lucifer turned to me, "So little girl you think you can take on me?"

"Gabriel hurry get everyone out of here I well deal with this," my voice was one of supior and Gabriel didn't argue. I turned back to Lucifer, "I have yet to introduce myself, I am the goddess of the stars and solar system Serenity. I am also the granddaughter of the moon goddess Selene and the daughter of Queen Selenity of the moon and the Archangel Michael." I brought my staff in front of me. "So I think I can take you." I flared my wings out in order to make me appear bigger then my 5ft2.

"Well that explains the wings," Dean said as he made his way out of the ballroom.

"Yes you are the daughter of Michael but I don't understand why m brother got to brake the rules with no consequences, while I on the other hand was thrown out of Heaven when I questioned my father." Lucifer paced angerly in front of me as he mused over this.

"Oh give me a brake, yes my father broke the rules but he fell in love and love is a powerful thing having felt that very strong emotion," I said.

"Hmmm yes you do know that I created Chaos when I fell and I was responsible for Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom." Lucifer was now baiting me and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"I thought we were suppose to be fighting not talking," I said.

"If it's a fight you want, then here you go." He threw a dark burst of energy at me and I barely had time to throw my shield around me.

"Is that all you can to do is make shields." Lucifer taunted me.

I smiled at him and decided to see if I could cool him done, literally. "**MERCURY ICE STORM!"**

A blast of ice and cold wind left my staff and flew straight at Lucifer. But before it hit him he flashed out of the way and appeared behind me, where he let loose another blast of energy. Hitting me in the middle of my back I crashed into the nearest wall. I felt my wrist and a some of my ribs brake, the pain was intense and laid there for several seconds. Black dots danced in my eyes and I threatened to black out, but I knew if I passed out he would kill me. On shaking legs and using my staff for support I stood up, one of my wings hung lifeless it too was broken.

"So these is the daughter of Michael, your nothing but a weak little girl this world will be mine to destroy," Lucifer gloated as he he stalked towards me

"This world well not be destroyed and I am not finished, yet." The orb on top of my staff changed into the Cosmic Crystal and a bright light filled the room.

**"COSMIC CRYSTAL POWER!"**

/

"Gabriel come on we can't let her take him on by herself!" Dean screamed.

Limping I made my way out the doors of the Elysian Hotel half carrying and half dragging the man that Lucifer had been possessing.

"Serenity has more power then you are giving her credit for she can handle herself," Gabriel said.

I looked in their direction to see that they were face to face ready to go at it. I cleared my throat getting their attention, "If you two are done I could use a little help over her."

The three men rushed to my side Sam and Gabriel grabbed the man while I collapsed against Dean, he helped me to the car sitting me down in the front seat.

"Lucifer is he..." Sam asked hope filled his eyes.

"Dead? No but I weakened him severely and repealed him from that man." I turned to Gabriel, "Can you take him where he belongs and erase his memories I am to weak to do it."

"Yeah I well Serenity. But first I found a way to put old Lucifer back in his cage," Gabriel said. "The four horse men rings collect them all and you can open the gate and shove him in."

"Wait a minute how long have you know this?" Dean asked, I could have sworn his eye was twitching.

"A while now. And yes I had every intention of telling you, eventually." Gabriel said and disappeared.

"That dude is an ass." Dean said causing me to giggle.

Dean looked at Sam and motioned with his head to give him and me some alone time.

"Oh yeah I well be right over there."Sam said and left us.

"So your the daughter of Michael." Dean scratched the back of his head. "So what does that mean for us since I am you know..."

"Michael's vessel," I said giving him a smile. "Nothing I still want to go on that date with you. And from what I heard Michael has a new vessel."

"Yeah my brother Adam, I hate to say this but your dad can be a prick."

Yeah, sorry. But I decided to help you with both getting Adam back and shoving Lucifer into his cage, but first I need to rest. I nearly drained the crystal." I said getting up out of the car.

"Where well you go?" Dean asked helping me to rise.

"The one place where demons or angels can not enter, Sagittarius Zero Star." I dug in my space pocket and pulled out a comunicator. "Here take this you can contact me with this."

Dean took the comunicator, before going into his back seat and pulling out my backpack. "I left this in my room how did you get it?"

"Before we ran out here I asked Kali what yours," Dean said handing me the bag.

"Speaking of which, where is Kali?" I asked realizing that I hadn't seen her since coming out.

"She left when we got out here, after kissing Gabriel and tell him to come find her. Yeah I don't get that relationship," Dean chuckled.

"I think it's time I left." And before Dean could say anything I rose up on my tip toes and kissed him. I must have shocked him since it took him a second or two to responsed. His lips moved over mine turning it into a passionate kiss and leaving me breathless.

When it ended I took a couple steps back and without saying anything I summoned my staff, and I let the silver smoke enveloped me transporting me to Sagittarius Zero Star.

/

"Man that girl is hot." Dean said turning to Sam, who had come up behind him when Serena had disappeared. "Lets go hunt some horsemen."

Sam and Dean jumped into the car and drove off.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and yay Gabriel one of my favorite Supernatural creatures survived. Not sure if I going to write another where Serena, Dean, and Sam take on Lucifer and shove** **him back into his cage but keep an eye out I just might. And I like the fact I used Michael for Princess Serenity's father. You might wonder where I got the extra three gods well when i was watching the episode i noticed there was three that was never named. So I chose the minor Greek goddess Nemesis, the Celtic god Aeron, and the Mayan God Yum Caili.**

**Nemesis: was the spirit of divine retribution against those who succumb to hubris (arrogance before the gods). The Greeks personified vengeful fate as a remorseless goddess: the goddess of revenge.**

**Aeron: was a masculine god of battle or slaughter among the early Britons.**

**Yum Cimil: The death god was called Yum Cimil. He also could be called Ah Puch, the god of the Underworld. His body is predominantly skeletal. His adornments are likewise made of bones. Yum Cimil has also been represented with a body covered with black spots (decomposition). He also wears a collar with eyeless sockets. This adornment was the typical symbol for the Underworld.**


End file.
